


The Way You Make Me Feel

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Willa Blake [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, niytavia becoming canon, s5 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Octavia and Niylah are confronted with their feelings for each other.





	The Way You Make Me Feel

One night, after tucking Willa in, Niylah had surprised her and shaken her world by laying a soft kiss on her lips.

Octavia had been cautiously avoiding her ever since.

Until, one day, she was caught on one of the long tunnels. Niylah stood right in front of her. Octavia began to turn around and walk the other way, but Niylah’s voice called out to her.

“We’re stuck in a bunker, Octavia,” Niylah stated matter-of-fact. “How much longer do you think you can avoid me?”

She turned.

 “I’m not–”

“Don’t insult me.” Niylah’s demeanor softened. “Look, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s alright. But, please, don’t cut me out of your life.”

Octavia’s shoulders sagged.

She was tired of running anyway. Might as well face it.

“Fine. I have been avoiding you, but I don’t _want_ to. I’m…” She couldn’t go on. Octavia took a deep breath and gathered her strength. “The truth is,” she murmured. “I’m scared.”

Niylah felt her heart clench. “Why?”

“Because… I want to _be_ _with you_. Always.”

Niylah smiled as she felt the tears begin to rise. Her feelings hadn’t been one-sided after all.

“Why would that scare you?”

Octavia gave her a pained expression.

“Every person I’ve ever been with, I’ve ever loved… is dead.” Octavia shrugged, the sorrow deep in her tear-filled eyes. “I can’t lose you too, Niylah.”

Niylah hurried to Octavia’s side and took her beautiful face in her hands.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Niylah leaned in to press her lips to Octavia’s and was more than welcomed. Octavia took Niylah in her arms as they kissed under the bright lights of the tunnel.


End file.
